In recent years, the use of photovoltaic or solar panels for harnessing and applying the energy of the sun has greatly expanded. New technologies have increased the versatility of solar panels, thus widening the scope of their application. For example, solar panels are increasingly capable of powering devices such as vehicle battery chargers, radios, computers, and other personal electronic devices, among other things. Solar panels are frequently used in both stationary locations, such as the home or office, as well as mobile locations, such as vehicles, trailers. They are utilized both indoors and out of doors.
Inasmuch as solar panels produce electrical energy from sunlight, the provision of adequate electrical energy from the solar panel(s) to power the load device(s) is of primary concern in utilizing solar panels. Therefore, most solar powered applications incorporate a charge storage device for receiving electrical energy from a solar panel in electrical communication therewith and for providing stored power to a load circuit. Typically, the charge storage device is a battery.
It is important that the user be able to verify that the solar panel is able to provide adequate power for servicing a given load device. A panel that is unable to provide adequate power results in a system that is not sustainable; eventually, the battery will run out of power. For systems intended to be operated for short periods of time, this is not typically a concern as the battery is recharged when the system is not in operation; however, for systems employing little or no charge storage and for systems intended for use during long continuous periods of time, a panel that is unable to provide adequate power is extremely problematic.
When a solar panel is able to generate adequate power but is not doing so, relocation or reorientation of the panel to provide optimal exposure is a simple and often effective means for increasing the generated power. Orientation deficiencies and an optimal orientation of the solar panel, however, may not be apparent, for example during overcast conditions.
Alternately, the panel itself may be defective, or the coupling between the panel and the load circuit may be defective as a result of the breakage of wires inside a panel junction box, for example. If it is determined that the panel or the connections are defective, replacement may be required. Unfortunately, however, such troubleshooting of the solar panel application can be extremely time consuming and unreliable under field conditions.
Typically, verification of electrical energy available from a solar panel requires the use of external equipment, including, for example, an ammeter and a load, as well as some basic knowledge of electricity and photovoltaics. The metering equipment is coupled across the solar panels output ports to determine an amount of electrical energy generated by the panel. Unfortunately, however, it can not only be cumbersome and inconvenient to purchase and carry such equipment, for example in a consumer application. For commercial applications, in order to provide metering equipment that is easily accessible, the operator must maintain relatively expensive meters in locations where space may be at a premium. Further, operation of such testing equipment requires specialized knowledge.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a reliable and convenient method or means of trouble shooting a solar panel.